swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sword Art Online Light Novel/Mother's Rosario Band 7
"Mother's Rosario" ist mehrdeutig. Vielleicht bist du auf der Suche nach der der Anime Adaption in Sword Art Online II Episode 18 bis Episode 24. ist das 7. Buch in der Sword Art Online Light Novel Reihe und am 10. April 2011 erscheinen. Zusammenfassung Als ein mysteriöser Schwertkämpfer mit einem unglaublichen 11-Hit-Kombo-Original-Schwert-Skill erscheint und stellt sich im Duell, wer ihn schlagen kann. Asuna nimmt die Herausforderung an, nur um herauszufinden, dass Zekken ein Mädchen ist und ihre Hilfe braucht, mehr als sie beide ahnen. Chapters Prologue Lisbeth asks Asuna if she ever heard of Zekken. Asuna asks if Zekken is a new kind of equipment. Lisbeth tells her that Zekken is a swordsman who has nicknamed that solely on skill. Asuna, also an Undine healer, received the nickname «Berserk Healer» became curious about how someone would receive the name Zekken. Chapter 1 On New Aincrad's 22nd Floor, winter season has arrived. With the arrival of the new patch that introduced Aincrad to ALfheim Online (ALO), Asuna had set her goal to return to the house she and Kirito once owned in Sword Art Online (SAO). Upon reclaiming their home Asuna took charge of interior decoration, and their home became a hotspot for visiting friends nearly everyday. In this particular instance it is nighttime in Alfheim, while only midday in reality. Asuna, Leafa, Lisbeth, and Silica are gathered to do their homework for school, making use of FullDive's practical functions. Though they are fighting to stay awake, since Kirito is in his corner, sleeping with Pina and Yui on a rocking chair, and seems to have a hypnotic effect on those around him. After discussing whether Kirito was unconsciously using magic to make them feel sleepy, Lisbeth brings up the topic of Zekken. Asuna being unaware since she was spending some time in Kyoto, in a household without internet; her family consisting of a multitude of important people, and her cousins were in constant competition with each other. While they pitied her plight of being trapped in SAO, Asuna was completely unfazed. Lisbeth snaps her back to the present and continues talking about Zekken. Zekken appeared a month ago and posted a notice on MMO Tomorrow, that was taken up by 30 players and all 30 were defeated. The reason for people taking up the challenge is the offered prize, an 11-hit OSS. After hearing about the unbelievable prize she asked if Kirito took up the challenge, he along with Leafa and Lisbeth all lost, yet Kirito said something to Zekken before losing and doesn't wants to tell them. Also after the duel he told Lisbeth that there wasn't any way that Zekken was a former SAO player, because Zekken would have most definitely received the Dual Blades skill instead of him. Chapter 2 Upon waking up from FullDive, Asuna goes down for dinner with her mother, who informs her that she is receiving a in home tutor. Her mother disapproves of Asuna using the AmuSphere to perform schoolwork, while Asuna argues the pros of using the FullDive to meet up. Her mother then tells her that she will be transferring schools next semester. Asuna then begs her mother to reconsider, but her mother shuts her down saying that the school is equivalent to an asylum. Her mother then brings up the topic of arranging her marriage, which Asuna is wholeheartedly against. Her mother then tells her "that boy" isn't suitable for her, saying that if she wanted to be happy she should marry so she is materially free. Asuna protests and finishes her dinner then leaves saying she would consider transferring and asks if her mother despises the fact her parents were farmers. Her mother gets outraged and as Asuna runs away telling herself not to cry, and calls out Kirito's name for strength. Chapter 3 Back in New Aincrad on the 24th Floor in Panareze, Asuna and Kirito remember the first time that Kirito visited Asuna's house in Selmburg, to cook the Ragout Rabbit. They then talk about what they want to do with their amassed money, from buying Asuna's old house in Selmburg to reviving Agil's shop, with interest to the owner. Asuna then sets out to challenge Zekken, and Kirito tells her that Zekken is strong, but in an unusual way. Asuna is then called away by Liz to go see Zekken. Upon arriving at the square, they see a challenger resign and give up. After weaving through the crowd, Asuna sees a young Imp swordswoman daring the next challenger. Expecting to see a burly man, Asuna then starts to interrogate Kirito on the real reason he lost. Zekken then asks for the next challenger and Asuna stands up to accept. After setting the rules of the duel, taking place on the ground. After Yuuki, Zekken's actual name, send the challenge Asuna agrees to total loss mode, and with that the high speed duel begins. Asuna strikes first but Yuuki dodges skillfully and then counterattacks which Asuna tries to avoid, and realizes that Kirito didn't lose just because his opponent was a girl. After realizing Yuuki wasn't used to fighting other players, Asuna uses that to create an opening using the Boxing skill she picked up followed up with a four hit combo. Zekken is caught off guard initially but is able to see through the sword skill and then counters with her own 11-hit Original Sword Skill to end the duel. Chapter 4 After Asuna was defeated by Yuuki in the duel, she was rudely interrupted by her mother, who unplugged the AmuSphere's power source. Asuna was angered by Kyouko's action and they got into a fight, disputing over why she was so addicted to the AmuSphere. After the argument, Asuna was told to eat dinner, but she refused and Kyouko walked out of the room shaking her head in frustration and disappointment. When Kyouko left the room, Asuna felt the thrill and excitement from meeting Yuuki, so she got dressed and left the house with her mother asking where she was going. Asuna stopped in front of a small park, where she reached for her cell phone to call Kirito, but then she had a fight with her feelings. If she called and met Kirito, she would have an emotion breakdown causing her to tell Kirito everything that had happened about the school transfer and how she isn't going to be able to go on ALO anymore. However, she decided to be strong even though she's weak in reality, just then snow began to fall. Chapter 5 Asuna and the Sleeping Knights meet to hold a strategy meeting at the inn on the 27th Floor, using her organizational skills as former sub-leader of the Knights of the Blood, Asuna assesses the team's battle strength. She assigns Yuuki, Jun and Thatch as the CQC front, Taruken and Nori to the mid-range, Sieunee and herself to support. After resolving the formation issues Asuna left until the day they challenged the boss. January 8, 2026, the group met up and began to make preparations, Asuna notices that the group doesn't show signs of self-deprecation like most high level groups but rather they each seem to take personal enjoyment in the game. Also, considering school began today for regular people, Asuna start to wonder who these six people are, and how they met. Asuna had informed her friends of what the Sleeping Knights plans were and though she turned down their offers to assist, they sent her off with an excess of items to aid her. As they make their way to the boss room Asuna begins to wonder if she really is needed, and Sieunee assures her that she has been a great help in avoiding enemies and saving time. After noticing some movement, Asuna casts a spell to summon Searchers which fan out and reveal three hiding players, who say they got lost and are waiting for their friends. Asuna still finds them suspicious but they proceed toward the boss anyway. The boss happens to be a two headed giant, and the group is eventually defeated. Chapter 6 After being defeated by the boss, the knights let out a small amount of complaints. Asuna then realizes that the group from earlier used them to gather information on the boss so that the larger clearing guild could beat it. Not wanting to have to wait for the next floor Asuna rouses the guild to go at the boss again. When they return they find a larger group waiting in front of the boss room, and a gnome warrior denies them access, and then tells them that if they want to complain they should head to their guild headquarters. Seeing that the guild is determined to block them Asuna and the Sleeping Knights prepare to attack only for another person to join in, Kirito wall-runs along the edge of the room, to appear between the two sides, and makes a declaration to the clearing guild, the way is blocked off. The Salamander leader orders the mages to attack and to everyone's disbelief Kirito cuts through them using an outside system skill called Spell Blast, which stuns everyone. He then holds up three fingers to Asuna telling her he will stall them for three minutes. The seven Sleeping Knights break through the 20 guild members blocking the way while Klein and Kirito hold off the 30 reinforcements in the back. They make their way to boss room, Kirito and Klein health falls into the red zone and as high level magic spells begin to fall upon Kirito and Klein, Kirito throws up a victory sign and the boss door closes, Chapter 7 Forty minutes into the boss fight, the wits and supplies of the Sleeping Knights begins to wear down. Since New Aincrad bosses lack health bars they were unable to tell how much longer they had to go to beat the boss, but Asuna shouts to the group not much longer, again. After recalling Kirito's fight with The Gleam Eyes, Asuna comes up with an idea, and casts an ice magic attack to hit the giant's neck, proving that the neck was the bosses weakness. She then tells Yuuki to go for the neck, after the bosses next attack, Asuna tells Yuuki to go for it, Yuuki reassures Asuna by saying,"leave it to me, Nee-chan." Yuuki jumps off Thatch's body and strikes the boss's neck using sword skills to remain in the air. Landing five hits on the neck and repeating the combo her strikes staggered the boss repeatedly, and the boss started to crack and eventually the giant was split in half. With the boss fight over Asuna and the Sleeping Knights head to Asuna's house to party with food bought in the city. Upon arriving at Asuna's snow-covered home the knights remark at how nice the house is and begin to tell tales about the other VRMMO they have played, one including a bug-based VRMMO created in America. Asuna then asks Yuuki if she can join the Sleeping Knights which causes a shift in the mood. The Sleeping Knights refuse her offer, telling her that they are disbanding soon, and then change the subject to the boss drops. After concluding the party the group heads to the Monument of Swordsmen to see their names on the boss clearing list. After confirming their names on the wall, Asuna asks about why Yuuki called her "Nee-chan." Yuuki stunned that she had said that logs off immediately, and was never heard from again. Chapter 8 Three days after her disappearance, Asuna had tried messaging the Sleeping Knights and looking for them, and after talking to Sieunee, she replied she had no information about Zekken in real life. She also stated that their reason for not talking to Asuna again was for her sake. After receiving a message from Kirito to meet him on the rooftop, Kirito asks if Asuna wanted to meet Zekken again no matter what, even though the Sleeping Knights said it was better not to meet again. Asuna retells her entire encounter with the Sleeping Knights and even still she wants to meet Yuuki again and talk to her again. Kirito then told her that Yuuki is at Yokohama North General Hospital. Asuna asked how Kirito knew, and he replied that is the only place that tests the Medicuboid. Upon arriving in the at the hospital she goes to the desk and asks for a patient that may go by the name of Yuuki. She is then met by Doctor Kurahashi, who takes her to an isolation wing. The doctor tells Asuna that Yuuki is staying here as a patient involved with the Medicuboid. Taking advantage of the AmuSphere's ability to cancel out the senses the Medicuboid was developed to block out pain using that function. Where the AmuSphere or NerveGear could only block pain to the body to a certain degree, the design of the Medicuboid became the world's first medical FullDive machine developed at a state level. The doctor then tells Asuna of Konno's condition on how when she was born a Caesarean section was performed, but unfortunately the blood used during the procedure was contaminated. After a month a blood test was performed and at that point the entire family had been infected with the contamination. The doctor then leads Asuna to a sterile room where through a window Asuna sees a person with tubes and medical devices sticking out of her. Asuna then realizes that person through the window is Yuuki. She then asks the doctor what Yuuki's condition was and he replies that it was Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome or AIDS. Chapter 9 Kurahashi continues to explain Yuuki's condition to Asuna, and how most newborns infected with AIDS are less likely to survive and yet Yuuki was able to attend elementary school despite having to take heavy doses of medication. She was able to attend school regularly until it go leaked out that she was a carrier of HIV and rumors started to spread leading to harassment. Shortly after Yuuki tried to transfer schools, her immune system started to deteriorate and that led to an opportunistic infection. This led to her being placed in full-time isolation, and, eventually, participating in the Medicuboid experiment. The doctor then tells Asuna that even though she is in isolation the bacteria in her body constantly multiplies and at this stage she would be blind and unable to move, as a result Yuuki has been in FullDive a full three years. Understanding the pain that this condition has caused Yuuki, Asuna recalls the moments before Yuuki disappeared at the monument, and asks about Yuuki's sister. The doctor then tells Asuna about how Aiko, Yuuki's older twin sister was also infected and died as a result of an opportunistic infection. Yuuki then speaks up saying she can see Asuna through the camera and then asks the doctor if Asuna can borrow the other room. In the other room are AmuSphere's with ALO installed on them. Asuna then logs in to speak with Yuuki, when they meet they hug and Yuuki remarks that her sister had the same smell as Asuna. Yuuki then recounts the history of the Sleeping Knights and how originally there were nine members but three disappeared and that they had decided to disband once the next one disappeared. So, they decided to seek an adventure to honor the memory of her sister. They explained that the reason they were disbanding was because two of the members weren't expected to last past March so they decided to defeat a boss just the six of them. Unfortunately, they were defeated and after much debate they decided to seek out another member to help them defeat the boss. Yuuki then makes her final request which is to attend school again. She tells Asuna it is unreasonable, yet Asuna says it may be possible, surprising even her. Chapter 10 Asuna arrives to school with a Double-sided Visual and Hearing message probe, which was designed and calibrated by Kazuto and the mechatronics course students. After coming to school they head to the teacher's office to introduce Yuuki to the teacher and explain the situation. In class they begin to study when the teacher asks Yuuki to read from the textbook to the rest of class, and from that point Yuuki becomes a full participant of the class. After class Yuuki asks Asuna if they can go sightseeing outside of school and see the rest of the area. Once Yuuki and Asuna are outside of the school, Yuuki directs Asuna towards her old house at Hodogaya, in Yokohama. As they arrive at the house, Asuna asks Yuuki whether they should go inside, but Yuuki declines, saying that they only stayed there for less than a year. Yuuki then talks about the time she spent at the house with her sister and family running and playing. About how they cooked barbecue in the backyard, and after hearing about that Asuna never did anything like that Yuuki proposes they have a barbecue party at the house on the 22nd Floor in Aincrad. Yuuki then says that she is worried that once she is gone no one will be left to take care of the house, at that statement Asuna suggests that Yuuki marries someone, possibly Jun, and at that Yuuki says that Jun is too young. In response, Yuuki jokingly suggests marrying Asuna, laughing at the thought of her name becoming Yuuki Yuuki. Asuna balks at the idea, and Yuuki apologizes, reassuring her that she was merely joking and saying that she already knows that Asuna has someone she likes: the person that helped fix the probe. Yuuki warns Asuna about Kirito, saying he is also living in a different world. Yuuki thanks Asuna again saying that even if the house is torn down, her memories will remain, Yuuki then talks about her mother and how her mom turned to Jesus and talked to her and her sister when they cried. Asuna then talks about her mother never listens to her and she can't muster the courage to talk to her directly and get her to listen. Yuuki then confesses she herself isn't strong here as well, when she was in the real world she always knew her parents were sorry for giving birth to her and as a result she was a brat and held a negative take on the world. She then later decided to smile and act strong despite the pain and even if her actions are a lie if she could present the most realistic side of her to people regardless of what other people think. Asuna then says it was that quality that allow the two to become friends, Yuuki corrects her saying it was her persistence and determination that made them become friends, not her personality, since many people wouldn't have gone to those lengths. Yuuki told Asuna to use that same determination when talking to her mother. Asuna thanks Yuuki and they head back. After they return to the station, the power to the probe runs out and they promise to go the next day for lessons again, Asuna returns home around 9 PM. After coming home Asuna goes to her brother's room to take his AmuSphere and install her other character memory card Erika from ALO into it, and then logged in putting away her weapons into a chest in her and Kirito's house on the 22nd Floor. She then goes to see her mother, who first asked her why she was late. Her mother then tells Asuna she missed dinner and if she wanted food she would have to get it herself. Asuna then musters up her courage and asks her mother to FullDive with her so they can talk about her transfer. Asuna's mother is still adamant about the transfer and when they dive they end up in the forest. She then tells her mother about the time she visited her grandparents and how there was a time where her mother could not come home due to business and Asuna ended up apologizing to her grandparents for that. They tell Asuna that they understand and that she is out there doing great things. They even kept a book of all her accomplishments despite not having the skills to get digital skills to gather this information themselves. They also said that they wanted their home to be a place that Kyouko could always return to. She then thinks of the house in the forest as the house of rest like Yuuki's house of memories and her grandparent's house. Then Asuna tells her mother that she truly wants choose her way of life after finally understanding what her grandfather told her. After they come out of the FullDive, Asuna's mother agrees to let her stay in the SAO survivor school, under the condition that she receives a regular tutor and prepares for college. Three days later, Asuna holds a great barbecue to keep a promise made to Yuuki with the other Sleeping Knights, the rest of her friends and even some of the leaders of the spirit tribes Eugene, Sakuya and Alicia came. Later they joined a hunting party and even though the other races tried to recruit the Sleeping Knights, they were all refused. If a group like them joined any one side it would upset the balance of the six races. As the players started talking about the boss of the next floor, the whole party decided to march to the boss room to have a go at the boss. In the 28th Floor's boss room, the party faced a crustacean-like boss and managed to defeat it, having both Kirito and Yuuki's, among a few other names, engraved on the Monument of the Swordsman. In February, Asuna, together with the Sleeping Knights, took down the 29th Floor Boss, thus repeating their feat from the 27th Floor. Later, during the ALO sword tournament, Yuuki and Kirito faced off in the finals with Yuuki defeating the single sword wielding Kirito with her 11-hit combo OSS. With this victory Yuuki became the 4th Champion of the ALfheim sword tournament. Afterwards, Yuuki visited the Kirigaya residence. Although she was wary of Kazuto due to his overly sensitive nature at first, but since both of them were one-handed single sword users, once she got to speak to him, they soon both ended up passionately chatting in depth about Sword Skills and Kazuto's probe on multiple occasions, even making Asuna jealous at times. Asuna then fulfilled the promise she had made with her mom and went on a trip to Kyoto to the main house. Though she was able to go around and converse with her friends using the two way probe. Chapter 11 At the end of March, Asuna received an alarming message from the hospital, and rushed there by taxi immediately. Once there, she asked the doctor what had occured and how had it happened. She then uses the AmuSphere in the next room to log into ALO. She meets up with Yuuki. Yuuki then teaches Asuna her 11-hit combo Mother's Rosario. Yuuki dies peacefully in Asuna's arm in ALO. Chapter 12 A week after Yuuki had died, Asuna attended her funeral at a Christian church in Hodogaya. To Yuuki's relatives' surprise, more than 100 people, mainly ALO players, were in attendance. After the service, the players turned out to the yard to discuss the «Absolute Sword» incident, while Asuna sat alone in the shade of the church. She then begins to consider what life really is, that all life was just tools to tranfer genes to increase the chances of their own blood's continued existence. At Yuuki's funeral, Asuna and Kazuto found out that the external provider for the initial design for the Medicuboid was also a helper in the creation of «The Seed» and had taken care of Akihiko when he dived. Galerie Vol 07 - 002-003.png|Page 2-3 color illustration Vol 07 - 004.png|Page 4 color illustration Vol 07 - 005.png|Page 5 color illustration Vol 07 - 006-007.png|Page 6-7 color illustration Vol 07 - 008.png|Page 8 colored illustration Vol 07 - 055.png|Page 55 illustration Vol 07 - 073.png|Page 73 illustration Vol 07 - 081.png|Page 81 illustration Vol 07 - 095.png|Page 95 illustration Vol 07 - 129.png|Page 129 illustration Vol 07 - 149.png|Page 149 illustration Vol 07 - 173.png|Page 173 illustration Vol 07 - 223.png|Page 223 illustration Vol 07 - 261.png|Page 261 illustration Vol 07 - 288.png|Page 288 illustration Chibi 7.png|Chibi illustration Adaption Note * The story was originally named as Zekken in web version of the novel. Referenzen Navigation en:Sword Art Online Light Novel Volume 07 es:Volumen 7 ru:Sword Art Online (Ранобе, Том 7) Kategorie:Translate Kategorie:Mother's Rosario Kategorie:Light Novel